cloviesmywifes_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Varina Tapora
Varina Tapora was the District 9 female from Cloveismywife's 373rd Hunger Games. She was the district partner of Brick Hein. Overall she placed 11th out of 28. Personality Varina is kind and friendly girl, and everybody considers her as an innocent girl. She always was a reserved girl and she kept her secrets to her, always guarding it from the world around her. Varina is a fragile girl, due the things that happened in her confuse past, but she always try to control it. She has the best answers for anything, and she tries to calm the people down. In the school, she is not a popular and cool girl, but she is not a nerd girl. Varina is sweet and cute, but she can change her personality in a blink of an eye, turning herself into a serious person. Looks She has light blonde hair with two dirty blonde jet braids on the front of her head. She has not a great and muscled body, but she is not thin. Her eyes are dark. She has chickenpox around all her body, due of her father which made it be infinite. Training Score 373rd Hunger Games: 6 Games During the Cornucopia bloodbath, she managed to get some type of ointment, a loaf of bread and a rope. Then, she ran away with her allies, but in the way Syrina Lacterus was killed by Victoria Jones. Then, she went to "Victoria's Secret" place with all of her allies. There, she installed a trap with the rope that she managed to get. Then, she and the other girls invaded on "Aeropostale". Varina grabbed a hanger and attacked who was inside. Finn Allstroke tried to knock Varina off, but Camellia Winchester killed him during the progress. They found Felix Shelsher too, but Paula and Scarlet did not want him to die. On the night of the first day, Paula, Scarlet and Felix thought in leaving the alliance, but they returned some minutes after. But however, Cam and Tara May went away out of the alliance leaving Varina with Paula, Scarlet and Felix. Scarlet wanted to kill Varina, but Varina cried and Paula took her with them. When Varina had seen Daniel Tunde and Brick Hein run past Bed, Bath, and Beyond, the place where they were, she had urged Scarlet to come with her and kill them. What the two of them hadn't known was that they had been going to the career alliance. Daniel had been singled out and killed by Taylor Slicer, though once two of her alliance members, Victoria Jones and Axel Evergreen had been held captured by Brick, her and Izzy Wilds were forced to attack Scarlet. However, by their body movement, Scarlet had known that the two of them weren't going along with Brick's plan. Instead, Varina had crept up behind Brick and had stabbed him with a knife. The careers had showed their gratitude by inviting Varina to their alliance. Scarlet had allowed Varina to accept, while Scarlet had returned to Bed, Bath, and Beyond to tell the whole story to Paula and Felix. Kills Brick Hein Allies Camellia Winchester, Scarlet Pimpernel, Syrina Lacterus, Paula Twoson, Tara May, Felix Shelsher, Taylor Slicer, Izzy Wilds, Axel Evergreen, Victoria Jones Other Killed By: Camellia Winchester Aftermath Trivia *She was the third tribute and the first female to come from District 9 and be a career tribute during the Games. The first ones were Teff Levigne and Drachma Dornus. *She is the only tribute to have chicken pox. *She was the only one who killed the district partner in the 373rd Hunger Games. Category:373rd Hunger Games Category:Females Category:12 Year Olds Category:Throwing Knives Users Category:Throwing Axes Users Category:District 9